Masquerade, Love, and Sunshine
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Antonio has been consigned to a life of hardship after the death of his father, working relentlessly under his step family. However, come one enchanted evening, he'll meet his true love in the form of a little grumpy Italian prince named Lovino.


**A/n: Yeah. Spamano. BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. Yeah, this was spawned because this thought always crossed my mind. "Lovi is always Cinderella, so…what would it be like if it were reversed?" So BAM! Here it is. **

** Roles: **

** Cinderella: Antonio (Spain)**

** Prince Charming: Lovino (Italy South)**

** The Message Sender: Kiku (Japan)**

** King: Alfred (America)**

** Fairy God Mother: Arthur (England/UK/Britain)**

** Step Father: Roderich (Austria)**

** Step Siblings: Lars (Holland) and Sadiq (Turkey)**

** Shoe Bearer: Francis (France)**

** Random People that will be mentioned: Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano (Italy North)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a happy husband and wife, with their single son.<p>

Their son's name was Antonio, who, like his parents, was always open minded and smiling. His hair was a chocolate brown color, with dark, emerald color eyes. Antonio was always very obedient, and he loved his parents greatly. Being the only child, Antonio often got lonely, however he tried his best to accept whatever he had. Life was good for the growing teen, but he didn't know his life was about to change.

It all began when his father died. Antonio's mother was distraught and heartbroken. She wept for days, as did Antonio. Even so, the teen tried his best to keep his cheerful personality in order, but when he mother remarried, that's when things really began to go downhill.

This new man, his stepfather, was wretched, horrid; an aristocrat who thought Antonio was nothing more than a nuisance. His new, 'brothers' also thought Antonio was nothing but a brat who'd had it too good for too long. They made him do all of the chores and housework, and treated him worse than dirt. Antonio hated it, but held his tongue, as not to upset his mother. This harsh new life would last, but things, always got better.

His luck changed for the greater when Prince Feliciano and Prince Lovino were holding a birthday ball in honor of their eighteenth birthdays.

The messenger arrived to give them the tickets. He was a short, Asian man with short raven black hair and dark eyes. He smiled politely at Antonio when he answered the door.

"Konnichiwa, I am Honda Kiku, and as you may have heard, there is to be a ball for our princes, therefore, everyone is invited. How many of you shall be attending?"

Antonio was about to reply when Roderich, his stepfather, answered for him.

"Four shall be attending mister Honda."

Kiku nodded and pulled out the number of tickets needed. He handed him to the brunette.

"Thank you…"

The Asian man bowed lightly again and left.

"But…father there are five of us…" Antonio argued as Roderich took the tickets from his adopted son's hand.

"Yes, there is. But _you _will not be attending."

Antonio's heart sank and his eyes fell. Oh, of course he wasn't going. Why would he? He was nothing more than a weak, spineless, child, in his eyes at least.

"You are too dirty, and the prince would be disgusted at the mere sight of you. Besides, you have many chores to be done with before we return."

The brunette's gaze fell to his mother for aid, but she had become a hollow shell of her former self these days. She didn't say anything.

"Well, now that that is settled, it's best we be off. The ball is, after all, tonight," Roderich confirmed as he stepped out.

His stepbrothers Lars and Sadiq snickered at him.

"Serves you right you little brat, why would the prince ever want _you_?" Sadiq mocked.

Antonio held his tongue again, not wanting to get into any arguments.

"Now, wash the clothes, clean the floors, do the dishes, you know how to do it. Get to work boy," Roderich spat.

"Yes sir…"

It was a masquerade party, so after getting dressed up, his family left. Antonio, broken hearted, began the chores he was commanded to do.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Was I not a good son?" he mumbled sadly, scrubbing the floor.

_"Oh, come now lad. Everything happens for a reason, don't you know?" _

The brunette looked up at the sudden voice is wonder. Who…just talked to him? Was he really going crazy?

_"Chin up now. It's time to go. You wouldn't want to be late to meet your soul mate would you?" _

He looked up, and in front of him stood someone he'd never seen. It was a man with short, soft blond hair that looked as though he'd been through a windstorm. He wore a long, white toga that came across one of his shoulders. Out behind him stretched his pure, white wings, with a faint glow of a halo above his head. His emerald eyes were light, even though he looked to be scowling with those massive eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Who…are you?" Antonio managed in awe.

"I…" he paused, smiling, "…am the Britannia Angel. Call me Arthur. I've been sent here to aid you in finding your true love. That's my job."

"Britannia Angel? Love?"

"Yes, love. Listen; tonight you are destined to meet your soul mate. No guardian will meddle in the affairs of romance. Let's get you fixed up shall we?" Arthur said, pulling out a wand. It was about mid length, with a golden star, glittering brightly at the top.

Arthur uttered a few words under his breath as he held the magic rod high. Flicking his wrist, he aimed the power at Antonio, causing a puff of smoke to encase the room. The brunette coughed, but when the smoke cleared, he looked remarkably different.

His dirty clothing was now replaced with a clean, white, dress shirt that contrasted with his dark red over shirt with golden cuff links on the ends. He had light, pale tan colored slacks that tucked in nicely to his high length boots dark boots. A pair of clean, white gloves covered his hands. Upon his shoulders, hung a cape, dark also in color. It swayed with his step.

"Yes, that looks nice. But this is a masquerade no?" and as if from thin air, he pulled a mask that fit the part.

"Put this on."

Antonio did so.

"And this," he held out a necklace.

"This is a magical necklace. It will light up when you aren't the one wearing it. That's how you'll know."

Antonio nodded.

"Splendid! Now, this magic will wear of when the clock strikes twelve. Be sure to be back at that time! Go! Spend every minute you can with him, you won't regret it!" Arthur instructed.

When Antonio was going to ask how to get there, he stepped outside to see a carriage waiting for him. He stepped in.

"Thank you!" he called to Arthur.

"No need love, it's what I do."

As he rode off, a thought crossed the brunette's mind. _Him?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Lovino, please! Go have some fun! This if for <em>you<em>!" the king, Alfred, said to his heir.

"Che…and my brother!"

"Only because you're _twins_!"

Lovino angrily stomped off; while he watched his brother, Feliciano, dance with some blond guy he'd never seen before. He looked around for someone that looked remotely sane, when his eyes fell to someone who walked inside. The man glanced around a bit franticly, as if afraid he was going to be caught by who knows what. Cautiously, he approached him.

"What are you looking for?" Lovino grumbled. The man jumped.

"Oh! I'm sorry…nothing…" now that he got a closer look, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. He had a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Whatever."

"I…I'm Antonio. And you?" the man called Antonio introduced cheerfully.

"Che…ah…" Lovino paused, "…it's Romano." Hey? It was his middle name.

Antonio smiled broadly, "Hello Romano! I um…can I have this dance?"

The taller brunette held out his hand. Though hesitant, Lovino took it.

Placing one hand on Antonio's shoulder, they waltzed around, as everyone else. The prince caught another glimpse of his brother _still _dancing with that blond. He scoffed lightly.

"So…do you have any idea where the princes are? I'd just like to wish them a very, merry birthday!"

Lovino considered telling him, but decided against it.

"No, they're around here somewhere. You can find them later."

"Okay! I don't mind! I like dancing with you!"

The shorter blushed. Damn it! Why was he blushing over a stupid idiot like him? Though, his eyes _were_ enchanting…and his hair was really cute all curled…and…shit!

The two danced for a while longer, swaying with the beat of the music. Antonio blushed a light shade of red. This kid was really cute.

When the music stopped, and everyone went to change partners, Lovino quickly slipped away towards the garden area. Antonio followed after.

"Are…you okay?" he asked calmly.

The prince jumped, and turned sharply, "Why did you follow me?"

"You looked kind of…depressed. You seemed so lively when we were dancing."

Lovino scoffed, but said nothing.

"Anyway…you're…really amazing. I'm glad I came tonight," Antonio said softly.

"Why?" he questioned dumbly.

"Because I got to meet you!"

A darker, more visible blush crept onto the prince's face despite the darkness of the night.

"Aw! Look, you're blushing!"

"S-shut up! Y-you bastard!"

Antonio chuckled lightly, before gazing at him lovingly. Something felt so right to him. Like, somewhere in the very depths of his mind told him, _"Kiss him". _

He stepped forward, leaning in, just inches from Lovino's face. The boy closed his eyes, ready. He leaned closer, and closer, and then…

The clock chimed loudly, signaling the time of midnight.

Antonio's heart sank. _Oh no. _

Without thinking, he sprinted off, leaving the shorter one to wonder in confusion. He ran after.

"H-hey! Wh-where are you going you idiot?" Lovino demanded.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" Antonio called back, breathless.

Antonio weaved his way in and out between the people. Lovino chased after. Now he wasn't the fastest runner, but the small brunette could run. He reached out in vain attempt to grab him, but only succeeded in grabbing the necklace that hung loosely around his neck. But the Spanish boy didn't care, he just kept running.

And before he knew it, he was engulfed by the surrounding darkness.

Lovino growled, panting. Oh no he did _not _just run out on the crown prince! Wait, he didn't even know. That's right. But he laid his heart at ease as he stared at the trinket in his hand.

_I'll find you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Antonio reached the house, he sighed as his once fancy clothes were now reduced to his old, unclean ones. He walked up the stairs to his attic, where he lived. Though it was only one night, that was the most fun he'd ever had. But even so, he was terribly tired. The brunette wasn't awake long enough to hear his family come home. The minute his head hit the pillow, he was out.<p>

Upon his waking, Antonio resumed his daily life; do everything. He was cleaning the dishes when the doorbell rang. He dried his hands and answered it.

"Ah, _bonjour!_ I am Francis Bonnefoy! I am a messenger for the royal family, and at last evening's ball, there was a man our dear Prince Lovino fell in love with. Though, his love fled unexpectedly, so he is now determined to find him! The man left behind this," Francis held up a pendant. Antonio let out a small gasp.

"Is it yours?" he asked, a small glint in his eye.

"Ye-"

"It couldn't possibly be. Antonio was not present at the ball last night," Roderich appeared.

"But alas! The man's name was Antonio according to our dear prince. Isn't that right, your highness?"

Just then, a figure stepped into the doorway. He was small in stature, but his scowl was unmistakable. It was Romano.

"You…" Antonio murmured.

The Italian didn't say a word, only looked him dead in the eye. After a few moments, he nodded.

"You've got some nerve running out on me like that you ass."

"So this is him _oui?_"

"Yeah, this is him."

Francis clapped cheerfully, while placing the pendant around the taller brunette's neck.

"You'll need this! Come now!"

"Come where?"

"To the palace! His highness wants you!"

Antonio's face heated up, looking to the shorter.

"R-really? Even…looking at me now?" he stammered nervously.

"It doesn't matter. You're still Antonio, a dumb idiot…" he paused, blushing furiously, "…but a dumb idiot I want to be mine."

Antonio smiled warmly, "I would love you forever…"

"Then it's settled. Get in the carriage before I change my mind."

The brunette looked back at his gawking stepfamily, and winked before stepping into the carriage. Lovino and Francis were right behind him.

"So…Lovino huh? You lied to me."

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to know."

"…Does this mean I can call you Lovi?"

"Hell no."

Feliciano, who showered his brother with hugs, greeted their return to the palace.

"Ve~ I 'm so glad you found your love!"

"Whatever."

"You'll be a great brother-in-law!" Feliciano cheered, "I can't wait for the wedding!"

And so the wedding happened a few weeks later. It was far from small, and filled with life. Even if neither of them were used to the attention, it was pretty fun for the both of them.

But most importantly…

They Lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

><p><strong>It was late when I finished this, so sorry if it sounds rushed. Please enjoy this little treat while I get to writing Enchanted Meetings.<strong>

**Read and Review?**

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
